


Dark Dalton

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt moved to a new school so he could be safer. But he was so wrong Warblers AU </p><p>sorry the first few chapters aren't good but I am getting better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Kurt ran into the forest. Tears steaming down his porcelain cheeks he couldn't believe that this was happen. They can't be real. There's no way they can be who they are. He had be mislead by his new friends. He wish he never gone to Dalton.

Just then Kurt tripped over a tree branch falling to the ground, making a small cut on his cheek. Kurt tried to stand up but he fell back down in pain he had pulled his ankle. Kurt began to crawl when he heard voices.

"Come go Kurt we're not hurt you"

"Yeah, Kurt come and play with us"

"Join us, be one of us"

"Become our brother"

"This is where you'll be safe"

"It's just us against the world"

"Become one of us"

"One of us"

"One of us"

"One of us"

"One of us"

"One of us"

"One of us"

"One of us"

Kurt had had enough "Stop it"

"No, you're one of us and that not going to change"

Then the person Kurt thrusted the most appeared behind him, pressing his body against Kurt's and placing his lips to his ear

"Be mine, forever" His voice sending chills down Kurt's back.

Kurt felt the teeth biting into his neck as everything around him when dark


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had had enothe with the bullying he was moving to a new school, one with a no bullying policy called Dalton Academy. He was nervous going to a boarding school but he would be able to go home on the weekends.

Dalton Academy was in the country two hours away from Lima. As Kurt pulled up to the gates of Dalton he notice the school was huge, there was a dark chill to the Gothic style building. Grey clouds covered the sky and crows were cracking as Kurt and his dad walk up to the main office, gravel crunching under their feet.

The Gothic style still remain in the main office the lady was sitting behind a large desk reading a dusky book. Burt walked up to her "We're here to see the headmaster."

Kurt walked off looking around the courtyard through the window. Ignoring the voices of his dad and the office lady, when something or someone caught his eye. The boy was about his age, he was tall with platinum blond hair, he had faded ripped jeans with a blue shirt and a white hoodie.

"You must be new here?" A voices came from behind making Kurt jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

Kurt turn around to see the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. He was shorter than Kurt he had black gelled-up hair and soft hazel eyes.

"It's okay and yes I'm new here"

"I'm Blaine Anderson"

"Kurt Hummel. Is he okay?"

Looking back out to the boy, who look back at them and run away.

"Jeff? Yeah he's fine, come here about two weeks ago. He's still having nightmares poor thing. Wait did you say Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, Why?"

"I'm your roommate, wow it must be fate"

"Yeah guess so, what about him?"

Pointing to where Jeff was standing moments ago

"I'll text his roommate Nick, He's the only one who can calm him down"

Burt walked to find Kurt and Blaine talking " Kurt we've got to go see the headmaster"

"Coming dad, guess I'll see you around"

"See you Kurt, Nice to meet you Mr Hummel"

Blaine walked away, pulling out his phone and sending a text the Nick but not of worried like do told Kurt.

"Who was that, Kurt?"

"Blaine, he's my new roommate"

The headmaster office was darker than the other Gothic styles that he seen so far. The headmaster was tall with tanish skin and black hair wear a fully black suit.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, I'm Headmaster Duval" He stoke with a heavy accent Kurt did not know where from.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

"Now, Is there any questions you are your father have" Headmaster Duval asked after handing a map and informant guide to Kurt and giving them about a twenty minute lecture.

"Um, Yes I saw this boy outside the window earlier, Blaine said his name was Jeff, He was tall with blond hair is he okay?"

"Jeff?, oh Jeffrey Sterling, he's fine, he come here from Carmel high school. As you know that school has a bad name to it"

"Yes I have a question, are you sure this is safe? Not to be rude or anything but my son's safety is everything to me"

"This is a safe school, my son goes here he's about Kurt age to. Now I wish to have a word with your father if you mind to wait outside for a moment Kurt"

"Not at all"

Kurt walk outside the office when someone grab when from behind, It was that boy Jeff.

"Leave just get out of here now"

His hand were staking as he held Kurt

"Wait what going on"

Kurt notice that Jeff was pale even paler than him, Jeff hazel eyes were full with fear, pain and tears and his breathing was heavy and fast

"Just go, before it's too late"

In heard something and ran away. Just then His dad and the Headmaster come out of the office

"Well everything seem to be okay Mr Hummel, Kurt will started his class tomorrow"

"Welcome to Dalton Academy" Staking Burt and Kurt's hands.

"Now If you - Ah Nicolas there you are"

Nicolas looked a lot like his father, but his hair was light and his skin was still tanish but lighter that his fathers and his eyes Kurt couldn't tell if they were Brown or Hazel.

"I'll show you to the dorms" He spoke with a slight accent but not as deep as the headmaster

"Thanks, dad can you come with me"

"Sorry Kiddo I got to go, long drive ahead" Burt give his son a tight hug.

Nicolas and the Headmaster were talking in a language Kurt didn't understand

"Nicholas, Jeffrey is drawing too much attention, when will be ready?"

"Tonight Papa, I do it right after I take Kurt To the dorms Blaine got Jeff back in the dorm now, He'll distract Kurt while I do Jeff. Jeff will be fine tomorrow"

"Good"

"Kurt you coming"

Kurt and Nicolas walked outside and around the main building to the dorms

"So Nicolas"

"Please call me Nick"

"Okay Nick what were you and your dad talking about?"

"Oh he was asking how I was"

As they came to the dorms, Blaine walked out and saw Nick and Kurt

"Oh hey guys"

"Sup Blaine"

"Hey Blaine, where are you going?"

"Walking around the school, hey I'll show you around"

"Really now"

"Yeah, It will be better than early tomorrow"

"Okay what about Nick?"

"Oh I'll be fine, I see if my roommate feeling better, see you guys"

Nick turn walked into the dorm before connecting to Blaine mind.

"Is he in there"

"Yes He's a fighter all right"

Nick then ran upstairs to his and Jeff's dorm to find Jeff tired down on Nick bed fighting to get out. Nick sat on his bed next to the crying boy, he ran his fingers threw Jeff's hair he bend down and whispered into his ear.

"I don't want to hurt you, I can make you better"

"Please don't"

Jeff voice broke his non-beating heart

"I can stop the hurt, the pain, the nightmares, it will all go away"

"Promise"

Tears flowing down his cheeks. Nick kissed his tears away before stroking his cheek

"I promise"

Jeff nodded at Nick, as Nick untried Jeff and curling him in his arms, He moved Jeff's head exposing his neck. Jeff spoke up

"I trust you"

Nick smiled at Jeff before passionately kissing him on the lips

"It'll be over soon"

That was the last thing Jeff heard before he felted a slight pain in his neck before his vision when black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine takes Kurt for a tour around at meets Blaine friends, later after a strange dream he over hears something odd about the students

Kurt and Blaine were walking around Dalton Academy. This school was huge.

"I'll never find my way around here"

"You will, It take a while but you will"

"Wait Nick, Is he Jeff roommate?"

"Yes, why"

"Okay Jeff... he told me to leave this place"

"Oh Jeff, He sometimes thinks he's at still at Carmel, He's fine when he's remembers he's here"

"Aw poor thing and I thought I was messed up"

"Oh Crap"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and run around the corner and run into the library. Kurt was still surprised at the sudden run.

" Blaine what the-"

"Shhh... Okay she gone"

"Who's gone?"

"The maths teacher, now she's messed up"

The library was a big building filled ceiling high with books

"Well now were here, I might as well show you around. We have all sorts of books here old, new, you named it we got it and we've got about thirty copies of each book but still some book we have a waiting list."

"Wow this place is amazing"

"I know wait till you seen the dorms- Oh will you two do that in your dorm"

Blaine and Kurt turn to see two boys in a full make out. One was short with brownish blond hair and the other tall with brown hair. The two boys broke apart and start to laugh.

"You must be new, I'm Hunter Clarington and this is my boyfriend Sebastian Smythe" The brownish blond boy called Hunter said

Sebastian stared at Kurt with bright Green eyes

"So this your new boy toy Blaine"

"Sebastian, he not my boy toy, his my new roommate, lets go Kurt"

Taking Kurt's hand and walking back to the dorms

"What was that about Blaine?"

"Nothing, just it does matter"

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Back in Nick and Jeff dorm. Jeff was in a dream state while his body was changing, Nick was by his side holding his hand and running his fingertips over Jeff soft blond bangs. The door open to the Headmaster entering

"How is he, son"

"He's good, still in dream state he'll be up tomorrow"

"Good, one more to our coven, to the brothering"

Headmaster Duval walked out of his sons dorm to find Kurt and Blaine walking in the hall.

"Good evening, boys"

Kurt find it odd that the Headmaster was in the dorm rooms

"What are you doing here Headmaster? not to be rude"

"Oh, I was checking up on Jeffrey, Making sure he is okay"

"Oh that real sweet of you"

"Now I must get back to my Office, see you later"

Blaine took Kurt's hand into his own and leaded him to their dorm. The dorm had two beds with a bathroom on the side. Blaine lied down on his bed look at the ceiling with a blank look and his face. Kurt sat next to him.

"Blaine you okay?"

"Yeah, fine just need a moment to think"

Kurt nodded and start to unpack his things putting his clothes in the wardrobe and pictures of his friends and family on his bedside table, he placed his uniform on the bed. Blaine sat up.

"Hey we should go get some dinner"

"Okay"

Kurt knew Blaine had been crying but Kurt didn't ask why, he knew he wouldn't get a answer, so he left it. He follow Blaine out and walked round to the cafeteria witch no surprise was huge.

"Hey I'll show you some of my mates"

Walking thou the rush of students to a table with about half a dozen boys.

"Jeez, how many students go here"

"About 15,000 give or take a few"

"Oh my gaga"

"Kurt, this are my mate. Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Beatz and you've meet Hunter and Sebastian"

Kurt was greeted with many Hello and welcomes expect Sebastian, who yet again just look at him.

"Where Nick at?" Hunter spoke up taking his boyfriend's hand

"Oh He's still with Jeff"

"Aww poor Thing, hope he's all right" Trent spoke up.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Kurt was walking to the courtyard, It was dark and the stars were out bright to the sky. He heard footsteps behind him and turn to find Blaine, looking handsome in a suit and tie.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay"

"May I have this dance" Holding out his hand to Kurt

"There no music"

"We don't need music"

Kurt has in heaven dancing with the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. Blaine spun Kurt around and then everything changed.

He was longer in the courtyard, he was in a small town filled with noise and people in rags, With men eyeing the woman, woman washing rags in a dirty river and children looking thou rubbish to find food. One of the boys found an apple with a little mould and rot on it, the boy had curly black hair and looked about six ran thou the rush of people to a young pale boy with bright green eyes and buck teeth, the green-eyed boy took out a knife and cut the mouldy rot of the apple and threw it at a nearby dog. they ate the rest of apple. A man came out and began to yell at the boys with words Kurt didn't know. He beat them in the middle of the busy sheet before grabbing them by the hair and dragging them inside.

Then Kurt come back the courtyard, but Blaine wasn't there instead it was Jeff he looked the same way Kurt saw him earlier that day, pale, shaking and had short breathing. He was coved in blood, tears clean a tiny path of this skin, his blond hair and white hoodie was stained with blood and a dark patch on his blue shirt. Kurt turn to called for help but he saw Sebastian staring at him with his bright green eyes.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo 

Kurt woke up with a jolt, he had a slight pain in his neck. He got up to find Blaine but found an empty bed the door was ajar and the light were on. Kurt walked to the door and saw Blaine and Sebastian. They were dressed all in black and talking.

"Blaine I don't like him"

"You don't anyone Seb, expect Hunter but the because you two fuck all the time"

"Blaine we've know each other before the brothering, you got a believe me"

"I trust him Seb"

"What about the last you truth someone, ha"

"Leave Enzo out of this"

"No I won't you thought you could trust him right, remember what happen"

"Yes, but we all had bad love"

"Like Nick and metal wife"

"You know nothing, Smythe"

Kurt was still confused where did Nick come off.

"You be careful what you say with that French tongue of yours"

"You have nothing on me, I'm-" Crash

Kurt jump Nick just threw Sebastian on to a the table

"Respect the elders of the brothering"

"Blaine have you done it"

"Yes, I have"

"Good, you can tell him if you want, his part of the brothering, He'll never leave us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like and comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt talks to the ND about Dalton

"Okay thats school offisherly creepy" Finn basically yelled.

Kurt had just told the New Directions at a sleepover about Jeff, the Dream, what happen with Blaine, Sebastian and Nick and his first week at Dalton. His First week at Dalton was odd, not just because everyone and Kurt meant everyone was super nice to him but Jeff had completely change he was up and happy and was not at all scared of everything.

"Wait, I have good reason to explain this" Rachel said, making everyone roll there eyes. Rachel ignored them.

"Okay, first maybe Jeff got some antidepressant so that why his all happy and bright, Second that thing there called themselves it may be a group or a club"

Tina and Mike were talking quietly, to themselves acting worried. Which Kurt notice.

"You guys okay?"

"Kurt, We think we may know what's going on,but it's completely confusing" Mike replied

"Tina get the book"

Tina got up and took a big old book out her bag, sat down down and open it starting to flicking thru the pages.

"Kurt said they called themselves the brothering"

"Yes I did but what book is the that"

"Vampire myths and beliefs"

"Really Tina" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Here it is, Beliefs of the brothering cult, I'll read it out the you all"

"Due to the near death of the vampire race, head of the Oracle leaders wanted to make the perfect race of vampire that would have no weakness, They will be able to walk in the sun, eat food, nothing of the church would kill them (stepping on church ground, Holy water, crosses), they will heal when hurt and can make themselves hurt or sick to hide themselves, talk to each other thru their minds, move fast, were stronger with age and understand every word even spoken in different tongue. The Oracle want to have the the head of this race to be a churchman, in 1 AD they found the perfect person, so the moved during the night to one place they knew they find the right man to be the first. The leader of a church in a villa in Poilionla (now Poland), him and his son where to the Oracle the most devoted to their Church. The Oracle, knew the only way to to make this race possible was not to let vampire blood get their body, just the venom. So the Oracle drew out venom from their fangs and injected the venom into the head priest, once he turn they told him to bit his son who was also a priest. The head's son when he was turned, his wife knew what her husband had become driven by madness she killed herself and their unborn child, then the head's son gave up his son, for him to live a normal life."

"That so sad" Tina began to cry which lead Mike to take the book and read on.

"The Oracle was pleased with the new race of vampire, they decided to call the race, the brothering due the head being a brother of the church. There is only one way to turn a human to be part of the brothering to bite them over a period of two weeks to let the venom fully go thru the body. Once they become part of the brothering they will be able see the brothering fangs. Also while they are being turned the will see visions of their sire past life-"

"Okay, let me be the first to say that this is completely crazy" Rachel yelled making Mike stop reading

"I think Rachel right this is crazy, I mean I'll would know if my school was full of vampires"

"Thank Kurt, now lets get some sleep"

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

A man no older than 25 ran up the stairs, he wore a priest uniform with a silver cross around his neck. He open the door to find his pregnant wife with a knife in her hand

"You're a monster, Nicolas"

The woman place the knife to her throat and moved it across her flesh before her husband could stop her

Nick woke-up with jolt, sweating and heavy breath, he looked at the sleepy boy sitting next to him.

"Are you okay Nick?"

"Fine, everything fine"

"Nick, I've seen your memories. You been through so much, let me help you"

Nick move Jeff into his lap and kiss him hot and heavy

"I love you Jeffie"

Jeff smiled at his new nickname.

"Love you too Nicky"

Going back to kissing him.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello" Kurt was slightly annoyed at being woke up early

"Hi, Kurt. sorry did I wake you"

"Blaine. No, I was awake"

"Okay cool, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"Would you maybe, like to go on a date with me"

"You wanna go out with me? Why?"

"I think you hot and I like spending time with you"

"Sure I'll love to"

"Cool so coffee, later say 5"

"I look forward to it"

Kurt hang up his cell with a goofy smile on his face. Rachel was up, she noticed the big grin on Kurt's face

"Why you smiling?"

"I got a date, with Blaine"

"The one you think is hot"

"The very some"

Mercedes was trying to go back sleep.

"I happy for you Kurt but if you two don't shut it I'll hit you"

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Kurt and Blaine was sitting in the lima bean, talking about everything from, music to book to fashion to gossip

"Speaking of gossip, Nick and Jeff are dating"

"Oh really, cute, Is that why Jeff's all happy"

"Yep and he's talking... happy pills?"

"Antidepressants"

"That it"

"Okay favourite song?"

"Teenage dream"

"Really, wow. Okay please don't be mad at me?"

"Why would I get mad"

"Last week I overheard You and Sebastian talking, so say you want to tell me something, was it you asking me out?"

"Yes, I tried all week to ask you"

"He also said someone called Enzo"

"I moved schools because, I told him I had a crush on him and he made my life miserable"

"Aww so sorry about, hey I like you back so that's good I don't want to hurt you"

Taking Blaine hand into his own, Kurt saw his eyes had tears in them. Blaine smiled at Kurt. 

"Thank for the cover story, Jeff" Blaine spoke in his head

"You're welcome, so you want tell anyone my hair is bleached" Jeff voice come into his head

"No I won't"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Kurt's first class

Kurt sat in the library doing his homework when his phone began to ring. Kurt rolled his eyes at Tina name come up.

"Tina, I you even think of machining vampires. I'll hand up"

"Kurt, okay fine but just think about how weird this school is. Then call me, Oh and remember what me and Mike said"

Kurt heard the dial tone on his phone and hang up himself. He began to think about his first week at Dalton.

OoOoOoO Flash back OoOoOoO

Kurt sat in his first class ever at Dalton everyone had began extra nice to him it was odd to him. Blaine had walked into class and gesture at the sit next to him. Kurt nodded.

"Hey Kurt, How was your first night here"

Kurt look at Blaine he though about the conversation that happen between Blaine, Sebastian and Nick. should he tell him or kept it to himself. No it could've been part of his dream.

"Fine, slept like a log. Although I did have a sore neck this morning."

That last part was true, the slight pain he felt in the night had turn even worst. Blaine look worried and sad.

"Oh, well that could've happen for many reason, Like a new bed and getting use to that or you slept in it wrong and it nothing. It can be something maybe a tumour or something like that then you should get that check out. Or maybe you just have a big head and your neck can't support it. Sorry am I talking to much. I tend to talk too much. I have a foot in the month thing, not really cause I don't have a foot fetish like word vomit talk to much. Although I don't think I have a foot fetish I don't know never done that before...Don't know until you try...I can believe I just said that...I'm going to shut now... Sorry Kurt...I can't stop talking like... I don't know, I haven't had word vomit this bad since..." Blaine just stop talking suddenly.

Kurt was surprise at how fast Blaine was able to say all those words and even move that he understood every word Blaine said. Kurt began to think about want Blaine was talking about not the neck thing or the word vomit stuff but the fetish thing he'd never in wildest dreams would he ever thing about sex or the kinky stuff that come with it.

"Kurt, you okay?"

He heard Blaine's sweet voice over his thoughts. He hadn't realised he'd been blushing, lost for words all Kurt could do was nod.

Nick walked into class. Kurt quickly look at him, Nick didn't look strong enough to threw someone across the room, sure he look strong but like fit strong. More surprising was who walked in behind him, Jeff the boy who yesterday was so pale and scared but now he was bright and cheerful. His skin was still pale but not so sickly more like Kurt's and his hazel eyes were full of life. They both took the seat in fount of his and Blaine's, from there he could see Jeff brown roots.

Half way threw some bring talk, Jeff turn behind and began to talk Kurt.

"Hey, listen Kurt I'm sorry if yesterday I scared you"

"Jeff, It's fine I heard you transferred here from Carmel High and I know that school and want I've heard about it, I'm not surprise about the way you act. But you seem so much better in a day?"

"Oh, This is going to sound really stupid but when I'm in the uniform, I know I'm here at Dalton. When I'm not I can't remember that I'm here I still think I'm at Carmel." Jeff looked down and began to shake, Kurt could see the tears forming in his eyes.

Blaine looked up to see Jeff about to break down he reach over and taped on Nick's shoulder. Nick put one arm around Jeff and the other in the air "Miss, I'm taking Jeff to the Nurse office"

Nick took Jeff out of the class. Kurt felt so sorry for Jeff, He felt like he was reasonable form Jeff's break down. Everyone was worried about Jeff and began to talk, the teacher just let them. Kurt felt eyes on him he turn and saw Sebastian bright green eyes on him. It must on been a dream because he did not look like he been pull against the table half way across the room.

Later that day Kurt was walking down the hall at the dorms to how sorry he to Jeff.

"Well, Good afternoon Kurt. May I ask what bring you to the dorms?"

Kurt the deep accent of the headmasters voice

"I want to see Jeff, I want to tell him a understand the way he acted yesterday."

The headmaster smiled.

"Well, he's sleeping at the moment, I'm letting him and Nick have a few days off. It seems it too early for Jeff to start classes. Maybe tonight you can talk to me"

"That sweet, from what I heard about Carmel High it's totally fine the way he acted yesterday, I go and fine Blaine. Bye"

That night

Kurt knocked on Jeff and Nick's door. Nick open the he wore well worn jeans and a red top witch showed off his slight mussels.

"Hey Kurt, is something wrong?"

Nick had the same deep accent as his father. Kurt smiled.

"No, I just want to see if Jeff is feeling better?"

"Oh, sure. Come in"

Kurt walked in to find Jeff laying in his bed asleep curled into a ball. He felt so sorry for Jeff.

"Hey, I'm going to walk him up, don't say no, I was about to anyway before you come"

Nick walk over to Jeff and began to run his finger threw Jeff blond bangs. Kurt knew that he dyed or bleach his hair. Jeff eyes began to open, Nick gaped his hand as he sat up.

"Hey Jeff, I'm going to get some food do you want me to get you some."

Jeff nodded. Nick walk out the room and closed the door. Kurt sat going the bed next to Jeff.

"Hey, um I just want to say sorry about what happen to you at Carmel. I don't know if you heard this but the Glee club there egged my friend Rachel, who a vegan"

Jeff looked at Kurt.

"Sorry to hear that, but can we not talk about it"

Kurt mentally hit himself of course he didn't want to talk about it. Jeff spoked up.

"Do you think Nick likes me?"

Kurt smiled at Jeff.

"Of course he does, I mean he's helping you and you are so cute. he totally likes you Jeff"

Jeff blushed.

"Then why hasn't kissed me, I mean he stay with me at night but that to help me when I get nightmares"

Jeff looked sad.

"Maybe he think if he try something it will be like he's taking you being so scared to his use and he felt bad for it"

Jeff giggled.

"Maybe you right"

OoOoOoO end flashback OoOoOoO

"Kurt?, Hello Kurt?"

Kurt look up to see Nick looking at him worried.

"Oh, hey Nick. I was just thinking"

Nick smiled

"It's not about your homework, no-one think about Maths that hard"

Kurt laugh.

"True, I was thinking about my friends. I miss them"

Nick sat down across from Kurt.

"Well, you can see after school and that. I'm sure they won't forget about you"

Kurt was think about his friend and the fun they had have at the sleepover apart from the whole vampire thing. Witch reminded him about want Tina had said.

"Hey Nick, sorry if this is rude but were does you and your dad accent come from?"

"Oh, that's not rude it's fine and Poland me and dad moved here after my mama and little brother died in a car crash when I was ten"

Nick's eyes began it tear up.

"Oh my so sorry Nick, I know how you feeling well, with the mum part, but I still have my dad and so do you"

Nick wipe the tears, he dig under his school shirt and grab a small sliver cross, he held it in his hand tightly

"I know I just miss he so much"

He brought his fist up it his lips, kissed it and then drop over his blazer.

"He was eight, to young to die"

Kurt want to cry, he didn't have any sibling the closed thing he had Finn and the glee guys. He didn't want to think about losing them.

"I'm so sorry, what was his name?"

Nick smiled threw his tears

"Uriah, but I always called him Uri"

Nick took deep breaths

"Hey, I heard you had a date with Blaine how did that go?"

Nick suddenly change the subject. Kurt understood why.

"Oh, it was amazing I really like him and I feel safe with him, the only people I feel around are my friends"

"We're your ain't we, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled

"You are, well expect Sebastian I don't think he like me"

Nick laugh

"He doesn't like anyone well apart from Hunter, but that's because they dating"

Kurt smiled devilishly

"Hmm speaking of dating, I heard that you and Jeff are dating"

Nick smiled broke

"Oh god, your not going to be like your taking adventist of him, because I really like him"

Kurt was shocked.

"No, I think you still are so cute and sweet"

Nick smiled again, he looked down at his watch

"Oh crap, it's almost curfew. We better head to the dorms."

Nick and Kurt began to walk back to the dorms. Kurt thinks to himself.

"It's nice, I just wish my friends could be here"

"We haven't done it yet"

Kurt jump as Nick suddenly spoke breaking the akward.

"We've just be kissing and making-out, well see ya"

OoOoOo OoOoOo

Nick had walk into the room, he smiled when saw Jeff asleep lying on his belly. Nick slowly closed the door and moved to the over side to the room, where he opened the trunk were all of his memory of his long life were kept. He dug threw the mess of papers and photos to the bottom were he took the case out and opened it. He looked threw the case that held his most deep memories, there was a dream catcher with angles in it, he took a little wooden box out with the craving U.N.D on the top. Inside the box was a small lock of dark hair, a couple of pictures and some baby booties. Nick began to cry again but quickly reassured himself. Picking away his things he walk back to the bed and began to run his finger threw the soft blond bangs like he done do many times taking in the beauty of his lover. He moved Jeff into his arm trying not to wake him. He moved his lovers head, he bit Jeff neck and the boy began to awake.

"Sorry baby, I try not wake you"

Jeff blink his eyes open.

"It's okay - hey you began crying, thinking about Uriah"

Nick nodded. He began to gently kiss Jeff lips

"Jeffie, I have to tell you something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww poor Nick and Jeff :(


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so many cliffhander (sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I took so long

Kurt stands on a street, the same street he was early. He remembered witch house the man had taking the boys into and run to it. Once in the house it was empty the noises from the busy street outside stop everything was silent. The hallway was old and smell of mould water drip from the holes into roof the only sound was the sound of his footsteps. Then he heard it, someone crying Kurt started to run follow the crying. He found the two boys in his dream but something was wrong the crying had come from the curly head boy while the green eyed boy lay on the wet ground he wasn’t moving. Both boy was busied and bloody the curly head boy stop crying and looked at Kurt they he heard it, that man that had done this to the poor boys began to yells and beat the curly head boy.

The scene change he was back in the courtyard at Dalton. Kurt was shaking as he turn and saw Nick kneeling over a small body; Kurt knew it was Nick’s brother; Kurt tried to move towards Nick but his legs didn’t move, he looked down to look at his legs but the seemed fine when he looked up again Nick was gone and Jeff was in his place, covered in blood he was laughing “It’s too late now, you’re one of us” over and over again.

OoOoOoOo    OoOoOoOo

Kurt bolted awake he was covered in sweat he looked over at Blaine’s bed only to find him gone he looked at the time 2:30am. Kurt signed as he walk over to the bathroom skin and rinse face with cold water. He heard the door open and Blaine’s soft voice

“Hey Kurt, you okay”

Kurt looked at him “yeah I just had a bad dream, where were you” 

Blaine laughed “Me and Trent…. Um we had an essay due tomorrow witch we only just remembered now. Sorry”

Kurt smiled “oh it’s fine……. Come”

Kurt walks to his bed and lay down and Blaine walk towards him and laid next to him wrapping his arms round Kurt pressing a kiss to him cheek

“Tell me about the dream”

Kurt pause for a moment he hasn’t told anyone about his dreams

“I dreamed I lost Finn, Nick told me he lost his little brother when he was little. Do you have any sibling?”

Blaine signed “Yeah … I do an older half-brother, but were not close”

Blaine paused “its half- day tomorrow what you going to do”

Kurt knew what he was doing tomorrow “Oh… I’m going back to Lima but I can cancel if you want me to”

Blaine smiled and hugs Kurt tighter “No, you can go. Now go back to sleep”   

Kurt does with a smile on his face.

OoOoOoOo   OoOoOoOo

Nick alarm began to beep at 4 in the morning he quickly turn it off. He lay awake waking his beautiful boyfriend.

“Hey, Jeffy remember what I asked you yesterday are you sure you want to go through with -”

Jeff silence him with a gentle kiss

“I mean it I want to be with you” 

Nick smiled

“I haven’t felt the love I feel with you my love, my only love”

Jeff laughs and smiled “You are so old fashion…… now let me go back to sleep”

Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff, “Okay, sleep my love, sleep… and yes I’m old fashion I am over 2000 years old”   

Jeff smiled and placed his head on Nick chest and began to drift back asleep.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Kurt walked into his first class on the day chemistry he sat next the Jeff who started to read the Hunger Games. The chemistry teacher began to talk about how magicians are aliens Kurt started to stop listening and turn to Jeff to talk.

“Hey, Jeff what’s your book about?” 

Jeff look up from his book the pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Oh the Hunger Games, it about a girl called Katniss, who takes her little sisters, place in to go on a TV show were 24 teenagers have to kill each other until one remains”  

Kurt looks at Jeff “Well that sound little an interesting book”

Jeff smiled “Yes it is, I’m up to the part where the bad guy breaks this kids neck ………. What you doing after classes?”

“Oh I’m going to see my mates, what are you and Nick doing?” Kurt gives a little smile

“So you've heard about us.” Jeff laughs “We’re going out, Nick taking me somewhere, it’s a surprise” Jeff smiled as he cheeks go red.

“I’m glad you’re happy Jeff you disserve to be” Kurt smiled at Jeff happiness

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Kurt drove to Lima preparing to get an earful from Tina and Rachael but he needs to tell them about the dreams he’d be having and to tell all of them that him and Blaine are dating. He knew he should tell Tina that Nick was from Poland if he didn’t want to start the whole vampire thing again. He pulled up to Rachael house when he got a text from Blaine saying

 _“Hey sweetie, I love you me and the guys have something planned when you get back" -B_ _  
_

Kurt smiled as he read the text and text back

_“Cool, I’ll see you later looking forward to it already, and I love you too”-K_

Kurt slept out of the car and walked up to the door when Tina and Mike stop him and moved him to the side.

“Tike, what are you two doing?”

Mike and Tina shush him

“Shhhhhh…. We needed to talk to you about the whole vampire thing, before you stop us let us just finish reading the chapter on the Brothering cult okay?” Tina said opening the book. Kurt nodded hoping this would be over before long.

“Okay, Mike keep watch okay…. So as I was reading before _“It takes two weeks for the venom to start to work to start to change the person into the vampire. As soon as the venom enters the body the person will started to see their sires past before and after they were a vampire. The person will take about 2 months to become fully a vampire.  The numbers of the cult are suspected to be about 50,000 with both males and females. It is unknown were the hiding place of the brothering. Also unknown is how to kill them. One of the many things that_ _are known is that they are impossible to find but has rumoured that they are currently living in America for the last 100-200 years.”_ See what I mean Kurt.”

Kurt shook his head, So Mike step in.

“What Tina and I are trying to say is that, we are worried about you and the fact that, that school is creepy I mean really creepy.  We just want you safe and you said it yourself that you been having weird dreams and the school is creepy.”

Kurt when on to say “Look, I actually feel safe at Dalton and I haven’t felt safe in a long time and you guys know that I love you both but you guys are sounding crazy.”

Mike and Tina didn’t give it up, but let Kurt go inside to Rachael’s house while they went in the back way. Kurt was greeted by many hugs and smiled and “I missed you” and “come back” and “how’s your creepy school”.  Mike and Tina slipped back in a little while later at witch Puck smirked and made kiss noises at them. Rachael then with no surprise yelled “Let’s have a song I’ll sing” 

_[Rachael]_

_Another red letter day,_

_So the pound has dropped and the children are creating,_

_The other half ran away,_

_Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber,_

_Got a pain in the chest,_

_Doctors on strike what you need is a rest._

_[Everyone]_

_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,_

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,_

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're through with life and all hope is lost,_

_Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end._

_[Rachael]_

_Now it's a beautiful day,_

_The postman delivered a letter from your lover,_

_Only a phone call away,_

_You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number,_

_As a matter of fact,_

_You're getting used to life without him in your way._

_[Everyone]_

_It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,_

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,_

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're through with life and all hope is lost,_

_Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end._

_It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,_

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,_

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're through with life and all hope is lost,_

_Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end._

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,_

_Friends will be friends,_

_When you're through with life and all hope is lost,_

_Hold out your hand cos right till the end -_

_Friends will be friends._

 

Rachael then smiled to herself and just “Gosh I did good”

Tina rolled her eyes and said “So, Kurt how’s school, getting anymore nightmares?”

Kurt gives Tina the evils and then lies “Fine, and No more nightmares?” 

Tina wouldn't take that as an answer “You seem to be hiding something, Do tell Kurt”

Kurt knew Tina wouldn't give in so he told something that would shut her up

“Well if you must know Tina, my friend told me that he recently lost his mom and little brother and that’s really getting to me so sorry if you think I'm hiding some secret about the school being a school full of vampire…… You know what I'm going I don’t want my friends yelling about my new school I, feel so safe there and I don’t fear for my life at Dalton Can’t you guys be happy … I’m heading off” 

Kurt walked out, turning out the voice behind him and getting in his car and driving a block before pulling up and getting out his phone to text Blaine,

_“Hey, friends ended badly coming back to dorms be back soon okay” –K_

_“Sorry to hear that, It just be your and me, the rest are busy” –B_

_“Oh yeah the surprise, you guys not have to do that” –K_

_“It’s for you and Jeff, It a welcome party for you two into Dalton, we were going to have one for Jeff earlier but with the way Jeff was, why though I was best to have it later when He was better”  -B_

_“That fine, and thanks I really need this, I’ll see you soon ;)” –K_

Kurt drove back, he when back to his and Blaine dorm room.  He check his phone and see all the texts that the New Directions most say he was being a baby and that it was only a joke but five weren't and that was from Mercedes, Finn, Sam and surprisingly Puck and Santana 

_Kurt, I’m sorry about the others I really want to punch everyone in that room after you left, I left. You’re right I think you being safe and happy is the most imported than the fact your school is weird but it is an all-boys school and boys are weird, Love you lots –M_

_Kurt, Hey sorry about today… Rachael and I broke up but it’s okay. Hope you have fun at new school your brother Finn –F_

_Hey, it’s Sam, Mercedes give me your number, I hope there’s not bad blood between us I mean you’re a really cool guy and I hope that we can be friends. –S_

_You, Kurt… I get what you’re saying and I feel bad about being one of the reasons you fear for your life at school, Hope you forgive me –P_

_Hey, Kurt…. Rachael and Tina where being bitches, hope you and your gays are happy p.s Britt was me at asks if your new school has unicorns and she says Mr Tubbington eat her phone again.  –San_

Kurt smiled he was glad that some of his friends understood and also not to touch Brittany phone ever again. He then when into his dorm room and his heart melted when his saw Blaine with about a dozen red roses, He was true happy…..

**1234567890**

Nick was in the storeroom getting this out for the party, he was happy his data with Jeff was so great Jeff was resting with was normal and fine because his body was still changing and he needed all the rest. He could still remember his change all too well. He felt someone behind him turn and jumped.

“How many times had I told you not to do that? Why are you here you’re not mean to be here yet.”

The man smiled “Don’t worry little brother, everything is going to plan”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the cliffhanders, should I do smut


	7. The party part 1

sorry about the wait I'm in a different country working so I've been busy sorry. ps Jeff is German not French I messed that up sorry. Plus I've stop shipping klaine so I'm not going to write it anymore 

1234567890 

Kurt walked out into the courtyard, he still couldn't believe Mike was kissing someone other that Tina and another male as well, it all was to much. Kurt then saw a fire and a bunch of people sitting around it. Kurt was towards it he was feeling sick with the drink and loud music. 

"Hey Kurt bro, come sit down" Puck was sitting with a group of people who he didn't know they were probably from Crawford day or dalton but Kurt hadn't seen them. He sat down next to Puck and looked around at the people who were here, he did know another face Alexander the boy Mike was kissing, the other seeing if he could put a face to a name but no, there were three boys and two girls who he didn't know. 

"Oh my bad Kurt, you probably don't know everyone you mostly with the sings birds group, this is Zeke, (pointing to the boy next to him, he had tannish skin and a slightly wonky jaw line) and that's Freddie who's hiding from his girlfriend, (Freddie had dark hair and dark doe like eyes he was also supporting a ice pack on his cheek) that Ana ( a short dark skinned girl with short hair where a asparagus green dress) and Sophie ( a very beautiful even to Kurt with a deep blue dress) that's her brother Alec and her boyfriend Lewis" (a nerdy boy with glasses who look complete out of Sophie league). 

They all say hi and lift the beer bottles then continue there talk. "So do you know why Marty hit you?" Kurt had a feeling this wasn't the really the real discussion that was going on before Kurt had walked out and join them. He didn't want to feel like he was intruding and decided to leave.

"It was nice to meet you all but I have to go, Blaine will worry about me" Kurt then stood and walk then he felt a shock as Alec stood up as well 

"I'm going to see the headmaster, something about my chemistry homework" 

"Alec it's a party, homework can wait, loosen up have some fun for once" Sophie tried to pull Alec back but she a had a wee to much to drink and ended up falling over, Lewis got up to help her back on the on the log, Alec turn to him and said, 

"Make sure she doesn't drink anymore, I'm going to bed after, I don't feel like partying anymore" 

Kurt and Alec head back to the school as they neared the door the blast of music, they saw the two black haired teens (Cat and Ty, Kurt thinks that is they names) making out passionately in he corner they were two busy with each other that they didn't notice Kurt and Alec watching them. 

"Why don't they do that in a room" Kurt asked not feeling a bit uncomfortable with the PDA. 

Alec just laugh and relied " Waiting for the other members of there relationship, another male called Cal, they're not the only ones in a poly-relationship, that guy Zeke, he also has a boyfriend and girlfriend, Danny and Sara."

They both turned away and walk into the party, the party had now turned into a full swing drunken night, an angry Tina come towards them. 

"Where's Mike, where is he?" Kurt stood back Tina launch herself at him, "I think I saw him getting some water in the cafeteria." Alec spoke to her, she didn't even say thanks she just left. Alec then said "I hate to be whoever this Mike guy is, I'm going to bed, night" Alec then turn and walk the way to the dorm house. Kurt then brave it up and walked into the party.

1234567890

Nick and Jeff were lying on the single bed faces each other Nick had falling asleep and watch the peaceful look and his soulmates face, he knew tonight would not be an easy night, think about what Nick and his brothers went during there last year's as mortal it made want to hide Nick away to protect and cuddle him away from harm and the past. He was sick of this act to plan he want it to be over. He leans in to snuggle into Nick when a little knock is at the door. Jeff slowly moved off the bed careful not to wake Nick up, and quietly open door about to start a quite yet angry rant with who ever was at the door until he open it and saw a teary eyed Alec standing at the door. He heart drop he felt so sorry for Alec having to see ones soulmate having to pretend to be involved and in love with someone other that them. Still speaking in his native German accent. 

"Alec, what is wrong" 

He whispered not wanting to wake up Nick, he gave his friend a hug. Alec was one of the few people he knew in his mortal and immortal lives in fact he and Alec  had been turned the some night as well as his sister and a few others but that not important now. Alec spoke up in his native French accent."I can't stand see him with her, I just can't not anymore" 

Tears started to pour down his he loved Mike so much. Jeff let him go and look his friend in the eye and said "It is going to be okay everything will go with back the way it should, you'll see go back to the party" 

Alec shook his head "No, I'm going to bed, thanks I just wanted someone to talk to"

Alec walked away from the room and tried so hard not to cry but failed so bad he open the door to his room and collapsed on his bed crying not bothering to take his shoes off 

*flashback France 1911* 

Alec sat at his local café, drinking a bitter coffee while reading a newspaper and people watching. 

*In French*  

"Pardon monsieur, may I sit here" Alec looked upon a handsome Asian man pointing at the empty sit next to him. 

"Oui." Alec quickly returned to his paper trying not to think about how handsome his man next to him. A little while pass before anything was said.

"You thinking of going."  The Asian man said to Alec. Pointing to an article in the paper about a ship to America. 

"Non, why do you say that?." Alec trying to acting natural, but failing because he's mindlessly been reading the same article for the past half a hour. 

"Nothing, just you've been looking at the article very carefully, pity if you weren't  going, I am." 

The handsome man then stood and winked at Alec before walked away leaving Alec blushing and thinking that he might head off on this ship called the Titanic 

*end flashback* 

Alec continued to cry until he fell into an uneasy sleep. 

1234567890

The parting music was loud and the disco lights were flashing, Kurt looks down at his watch it was only 9:06 the party started at 6 and will finish hopefully at 12. Kurt then sat down on a couch watching people dance and make out. He look around to try and find Blaine but couldn't see much in the crowd of people.

Kurt tried to see if he could see some one he knew but again the crowd and low light make it hard to see. 

"You having fun" Sebastian flopped down next to him, clearly smelling of alcohol. 

"I thought you'd be with your boyfriend, Sebastian " Kurt relied hopefully the mention of Hunter will get Sebastian to remember him and hopefully go look, but he only had a confused look on his face. 

"Boyfriend" he said. "Oh you mean Hunter, God no, we're more friends with benefits and call me Seb," He laughed but he stop Seb's face flushed white with face fear he quickly up and left. Leaving Kurt very confused.

1234567890

After that little talk with him, he had had enough. Sebastian didn't want  Kurt to have the same fate as Enzo. He run straight towards the staffroom. 

1234567890

Jeff carefully lay back down on the bed, but Nick still woke up. "Who was that." He said in a sheepish Polish accent. Jeff curled up next to him wrapping his arms around Nick and pulled him towards himself, snuggling into each other. 

"It was Alec, I'll tell you later go back to sleep." Jeff started to run his hand through Nick hair and placing soft kisses on his forehead. 

1234567890

Alec  awoke choking, he'd been dream he was back to that ice cold salt water, trying to stay afloat while looking for Sophie and the others, he had been with them when a ship sunk but with at least two hundred people screaming and himself to stay above water. 

Alec had managed to calm his breathing down, to look at his clock it was 9:30 head been asleep not even twenty minutes. He debated whether or not should he would go back to sleep but the fear of returning to that night in his dreams, he decided to go back to the to party and get wasted and hate himself in the morning. 

He walk out to the campfire to see them walk back into the party, Alec walked up to his sister. "Sophie, I need your help to go get me drunk" 

She laugh "my speciality, let's go have some fun." She lead his brother in the party straight to the booze table, which he drunk in one go "another" he took another cup of whatever was in it, again he drunk in one go.   
   
1234567890

Kurt was bored, bored and lonely, the black hair couple where back into the room but still making out. Another boy sat next to Kurt, he had light brown hair, dark eyes and quite full lips. 

"Hey, you're sober right?" The boy asked "It's just my sister just said the me and my boyfriend are kinda of incestuous because both of our like siblings are doing it as well as us-" this was stop by the black hair boy Ty "It's not, Julian. It would be incestuous if you and me were doing it, How drunk are you Jules?" 

Julian stood up, almost falling over. "I'm not sure, I'm going to find Peter and tell Stacey she's wrong" before walking away. 

The party was then interrupted by the sound of cars pulling into the drive.

So new characters   
Zeke- Tyler posey  
Freddie - dylan o'brien   
Sophie - Emeraude Toubia   
Lewis - Alberto Rosende   
Ana -Zoe Kravitz   
Julian- Ansel Elgort 

Mentioned   
Peter- miles teller   
Stacey- shailiene Woodley   
Cal- Alexander Ludwig   
Sara - Crystal Reed   
Danny - daniel sharman


	8. Writing comment

Sorry I've just realised I miss a chapter, it can be found on the fanfiction site, with the same name Dark Dalton.

**Author's Note:**

> like and comment :)


End file.
